This invention pertains to computers and computer peripheral devices that utilize consumables. More particularly, this invention relates to rendering of assistance when ordering consumables to replenish consumables that are being depleted by a computer peripheral device that is dedicated to a computer and provided within a single connection environment.
As computer systems have gained widespread use, particularly within home environments, the use of computer peripheral devices has increased significantly. Likewise, the utilization of consumables for such computer peripheral devices has also increased significantly. One problem often encountered with any computer system results because consumables are manually ordered by a user either when they run out of a consumable, or when the computer peripheral device or associated personal computer notifies the user that the consumables have been or are about to be depleted.
One such environment comprises a home environment including a personal computer (PC) and a dedicated computer peripheral device such as a printer that is coupled with the PC via a local (or system) bus. Such an environment has been referred to as a single connection environment, and is exclusive of a computer network environment, but may include a connection to an external network such as the Internet.
The ordering of consumables for computer peripheral devices within single connection environments has been a manual process. For example, consumables are manually ordered by single connection environment users for photo copiers, facsimile machines, printers and multiple function peripheral devices that include more than one of these functional devices. Due to the wide adoption of such devices within single connection environments, a need exists to be able to more easily and accurately order consumables to replenish depleted consumables. For example, a need exists to assist in ordering of paper, toner, toner supply cartridges, ink, and ink reservoirs.
The ability to enhance ordering of consumables within a single connection environment would greatly increase the user experience and minimize the time and effort needed to maintain consumables and keep computer peripheral components functional. Accordingly, it is desirable to enhance the ease and speed with which consumables are replenished and/or replaced so that adequate supplies of consumables are available for a computer peripheral device when such consumables are sufficiently depleted so as to warrant replenishment.
A system and method are provided for assisting a user in detecting a need to replenish a consumable. Additionally, the system and method can assist and/or automatically order such consumable for purposes of replenishing the consumable.
According to one aspect, a consumable order assistance system for a computer peripheral device includes a computer peripheral device, a personal computer, a user interface, and a communication link. The computer peripheral device has a consumable requiring periodic replenishment. The personal computer is signal coupled with the peripheral device. The user interface is provided on one of the computer peripheral device and the personal computer, and is operative to notify a user of a state of the consumable. The communication link signal couples the personal computer with a provider of the consumable for the peripheral device. The personal computer is operative to monitor the computer peripheral device to determine the state of the consumable, and to notify a user via the user interface of a need to replenish the consumable.
According to another aspect, a single connection order assistance system is provided for a computer peripheral device within a single connection environment. The single connection order assistance system includes a personal computer, a user interface, and a communication link. The personal computer is signal coupled with the peripheral device in a single connection environment. The user interface is associated with the personal computer and is operative to notify a user of a consumable state. The communication link connects the personal computer with a provider of a supply of the consumable for the peripheral device. The personal computer monitors the consumable of the computer peripheral device to detect a need to replenish the consumable. The user interface notifies a user of a need to replenish the consumable. Furthermore, the personal computer is configured to order a supply of the consumable in response to one of the detected need and an authorization from the user.
According to yet another aspect, a method is provided for replenishing a consumable for a computer peripheral device within a single connection environment. The method includes: providing a user interface, a personal computer coupled with the user interface, a computer peripheral device having a consumable that requires replenishment, and a communication link extending between the personal computer and a provider of the consumable to enable replenishment of the consumable; detecting a state of the consumable for the computer peripheral device using the personal computer; and comparing the detected state of the consumable with a predefined state indicative of a need to replenish the consumable; when the compared detected state corresponds with the predefined state, generating an order request for the consumable for submission to the provider via the communication link.